Life As We Know It
by sunshine-48
Summary: Completely AU, in which Lex has a sister whose best friends with Chloe and Whitney, who dislike Lana, who’s dating Lex who is in love with Chloe and vice versa. Appearances by Lionel, Lucas and Clark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Smallville. If I did Lex and Chloe would have done the deed season's ago, Lana would mysteriously die, Pete would come back and Clark, well…Clark would stay the same because he's so hot. So again I own nothing.

Please don't sue.

Pairings: You'll have to see. There are undertones and couples will change.

Summary: Completely AU, in which Lex has a sister whose best friends with Chloe and Whitney, who dislike Lana, who's dating Lex who is in love with Chloe and vice versa. Appearances by Lionel, Lucas and Clark.

* * *

Life As We Know It

Chapter 1: Morning After's and Vodka.

Rose Luthor rolled over on her side, pulled the covers over her head and groaned. Her head was pounding and the sunlight streaming through the glass windows weren't helping. She felt someone shake her and her hand came out from under the covers and swatted the shaker. She heard them curse as the palm of her hand connected with their face.

"Rose! That fucking hurt."

Rose lifted the covers and looked at the dirty blonde male sharing her bed. He was cupping his cheek and glaring at her. Rose rolled her eyes and massaged her temples. "Get over it Fordman." She crawled over him to look at the female occupying the floor. "Chloe? Does your head hurt?"

"No Rose. My head doesn't hurt. Want to know why?"

"No not really." Rose said.

Chloe smiled. "Too bad. I'm going to tell you. My head doesn't hurt because I'm not the idiot who decided to get drunk."

Rose sighed and laid her head on Whitney's chest. "My reason for getting shit-faced is completely legitimate."

"Of course it is Rose." Whitney said.

"See Chloe, Fordman agrees with me."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."

Rose rolled off of Whitney's chest and lied on her back. She heard a thump followed by a loud 'Ow.' She looked over to see Chloe holding her head.

"Why is it that every time Whitney and I spend the night I'm always the one that gets the floor?" Chloe asked. "Your bureau is freaking hard Rose."

"It's made out of wood Chloe. A star reporter like yourself should know that. Wood is hard." Whitney told her.

"Shut-up Fordman." Rose said. "Chloe you get the floor because we have a hormonal teenage boy who gets off seeing two girls in a bed."

"Point taken." Chloe replied.

"I'm not horny." Whitney said. Both girls looked at him with disbelief. "Okay so I'm horny. Don't hold it against me."

"We'd never." Chloe told him.

Rose scoffed. "You wouldn't, I would." Rose sighed. "Yesterday sucked."

Whitney nodded. "It really did."

"It sucked big time." Chloe agreed.

"It sucked for you because the man that you're in love with was with the one girl that we all hate."

"I'm not in love with your brother." Chloe told Rose.

"Yeah right." Whitney and Rose said simultaneously.

"I'm not!"

The three lapsed into silence. Rose winced as the sun grew brighter. She pulled the covers over her head again and closed her eyes.

"Holy shit!" She heard Chloe yell. "It's Monday!"

She heard the commotion as Whitney and Chloe scrambled up to get ready. Rose stretched out her hand and snatched the alarm clock from her bureau. Eight fifteen shined in neon red lights. She stayed under the covers. She heard her bedroom door creak open and the covers were pulled roughly off of her. Rose glared at the man hovering over her.

"Rose."

"Satan." She spat.

The man smiled. "Get up. You're late for school. Lex's girlfriend left already."

"I don't care. Lex's girlfriend can go and jump off a bridge and I still wouldn't care."

Lionel smirked and ran a hand over his face. "Well, that makes the both of us. However you have to get up."

"In a half an hour."

She saw her father start towards the door. He stopped when he saw Whitney emerge from the bathroom shirtless. Lionel raised his eyebrows at him and looked at his daughter. Rose rolled her eyes. "We had hot animal sex. Ask Chloe, she'll confirm it. She was in the room." Her father continued to stare at her. "Just go away dad."

"Rose if you're not out the front door in fifteen minutes, I'm taking away the Navigator."

The moment her father walked out and shut the door, Rose watched with satisfaction as the alarm clock made contact with the wooden door and smashed into pieces. She got up and picked Whitney's shirt off of the floor. She tossed it to him. "Put on a shirt Fordman."

"Hot animal sex huh?" Whitney remarked. Rose slapped him over the head as she made her way to the bathroom when Chloe walked out. "How come you always call me Fordman and Chloe always calls me by my name. Which by the way is Whitney. You know, in case you forgot."

Rose sighed. "I didn't forget. It's because Chloe's nicer person than I am and do you realize how weird it is to call a guy Whitney?" As Rose shut the door she heard Chloe laugh and Whitney swear at her.

* * *

They were sitting in AP Chemistry. The teacher was out of the room and the class was alive with chatter. Rose unscrewed her cap and took a sip from her bottle. She sighed as she felt the liquid make its way down her throat. '_Ah…the joy of life_' she thought. She grabbed a piece of paper and waved it in front of her face. "Who knew it could be so fucking hot in freaking October?" Rose muttered.

"I'm dying." Chloe declared.

"I feel like the life is getting sucked out of me." Whitney said.

"It is possible. We are in Smallville." Chloe informed him.

They heard Lana laugh and Rose made a sound in the back of her throat. "Do any of you notice how Lana flirts with every male and my brother just takes it?"

"Do any of you notice how Kent is drooling over her?" Whitney remarked.

"It's hard to miss." Chloe replied.

"Lex said that I could throw a masquerade Halloween party at his mansion on Halloween." Lana's voice rang loud and clear.

Rose made a strangled noise. "It's official. I'm in hell. I'd rather bathe in scorpions than have miss-perfect throw a fucking masquerade Halloween party at my house." She unscrewed the top of her bottle and took big gulps of the liquid.

Whitney watched her. "Fuck the ball. I'm burning. Rose give me some of your water."

"No!" Rose snapped defensively.

"Why the hell not? I'm dying here."

"You can't handle it." Rose told him.

"It's fucking water." He grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp. The moment he swallowed it he started to cough and spit it out. Chloe got up and slapped his back. She looked at Rose over Whitney's head. "What the hell is in the water?"

Rose snatched the bottle out of Whitney's hand and surveyed the bottle with disdain. "It's not water." She replied.

"Then what is it?"

Rose shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Vodka."

* * *

Okay so like I said it's AU and of course Whitney doesn't die because I love him. And I really dislike Lana. I know it's a big stretch and it may not be too good but bear with me please. Anyways hope you all liked the first chapter.

Signing off

**_Books._**


	2. In Which The Luthor's Get Mad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Smallville. If I did Lex and Chloe would have done the deed season's ago, Lana would mysteriously die, Pete would come back and Clark, well…Clark would stay the same because he's so hot. So again I own nothing.

Please don't sue.

Pairings: You'll have to see. There are undertones and couples will change.

Summary: Completely AU, in which Lex has a sister whose best friends with Chloe and Whitney, who dislike Lana, who's dating Lex who is in love with Chloe and vice versa. Appearances by Lionel, Lucas and Clark.

* * *

Life As We Know It

Chapter 2: In Which The Luthor's Get Mad

Whitney Fordman sighed for the third time in the last ten minutes. He instantly regretted bringing up the topic of the Masquerade Halloween Ball, which sent Rose into a ten minute rant.

"I mean, can you believe him? He has the nerves. And her! What kind of stupid manipulative bitch does she think she is? Isn't it obvious that if anyone does the manipulating in this cow-town of ours, it's me? My last name is Luthor for a fucking reason. And Lex! Why did he have to pick Land fucking Lang? For the love of God, he all but mumbles your name in his sleep Chloe!" Rose ranted

She kept on rambling on but Whitney turned his head to glance at the blonde reporter occupying the passenger seat. She had an expression on her face that was a cross between pain and hope. He felt bad for her. He knew that ever since Chloe laid eyes on the eldest Luthor sibling. She fell head over heels in love. Whitney nearly sighed with relief when he pulled into the Luthor mansion. Of course, he wasn't surprised when Rose launched herself out of the backdoor and nearly sprinted into the mansion. Whitney and Chloe exchanged looks. They immediately grabbed their respective bags and walked quickly towards the towering house.

Whitney shot a warm smile to the doorman. All of the help knew that he and Chloe were always welcomed into the mansion. They walked down the main hallway. Whitney examined the paintings on the walls. "Hey Chloe?" He called out. She turned around to look at him. He pointed to the paintings on the walls with a smile, "Family heirlooms?"

Chloe shook her head and looked at a painting of a naked obese woman being tortured with a rather disgusted expression. "More like _satanic _heirlooms."

"Well, when you have Satan as a father, everything's possible." Whitney replied. Chloe let out a laugh of glee. Her eyes widened and her mouth flopped open. Whitney examined the look on her face and nearly groaned. He knew that look. He knew that look all too well with the adventures that Rose and Chloe took him on. It was the-we-are-so-busted-look. "Lionel's right behind me isn't he?"

He didn't need Chloe to nod because Lionel took it upon himself to talk. "I seem to remember that not to long ago you called me Satan." Whitney saw Lionel come around him and stand next to Chloe. "I suppose it's a step up from having '_wild animal sex'_ with my _only_ daughter."

"Wild animal sex?" Chloe asked with a bemused smile.

"Rose wanted to piss you off." Whitney tattled.

Lionel smile sadly. "It seems to be a Luthor gene." He shrugged his shoulders. "At least I know who you are. I also know that it would never happen." Whitney didn't know whether or not to be offended. "Speaking of, where is Rose."

"Probably looking for Lex." Whitney said.

Chloe scoffed. "Looking would be an understatement. She's _hunting _Lex down." Chloe turned her head slightly to look at Lionel. "Lex told Lana that she could have a Masquerade ball here on Halloween and Lana told everyone."

_"Everyone?"_ Lionel said stressing out the word.

Chloe nodded. "Everyone. As in all of the freaking Senior Year at Smallville High."

Lionel groaned. "Of all the people in Smallville, it had to be that…that…"

"Thing?" Whitney proudly supplied taking in the fact that a Luthor was speechless.

Lionel nodded. "Exactly." Lionel sighed. "Honestly, I always thought it would be you. By God or Satan," He said looking pointedly at Whitney, "I was hoping that it would be you." He pointed to Chloe.

Whitney gave Chloe a sympathetic smile when he saw her facial expressions. One that he saw almost everyday; 'Me too.' Whitney stifled a sigh. "Do you think she found him?"

_**"Are you out of your fucking bald mind?"**_ They heard Rose screech as it echoed through the halls.

Lionel winced but Whitney could clearly see that he was proud. For what reason? Whitney figured it was best left unsaid.

Chloe shook her head. "She found him."

This time Whitney really did let out a sigh.

* * *

"What were you thinking!"

Whitney winced when he heard Rose's voice rise a few octaves. They were in Lex's study for fifteen minutes and for those fifteen minutes it consisted of Rose nearly chewing Lex's head off.

Lionel put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose."

She spun around to face him. "Dad, he told her that she could have a fucking Masquerade Halloween ball at our house." She glared at Lex. "Our house. It's shared and that means you should talk to us before you plan these stupid things."

Whitney suddenly grew aware of the tension filling the room. He glanced at Chloe. The blonde girl was staring at Lex.

"I don't remember you asking for permission to throw you Sweet Sixteen birthday party." Lex countered.

Whitney almost groaned with disbelief. He had to bring up Rose's Sweet Sixteen. He saw Rose's eyes harden and Whitney knew she hadn't forgotten what happened either. "You have the fucking nerve to bring up my Sweet Sixteen which consisted of four people. It was me, Chloe, Whitney and Lucas. It didn't consist of all the fucking Senior Year at Smallville High. Which by the way is what will happen. All thanks to your witch-possessed girlfriend."

Whitney frowned. Lana Lang was possessed by a witch? '_Well,_' He thought, '_That explained the sometimes sudden outbursts she had.'_

Lex paled slightly. "How did you know about that?"

Rose scoffed. "It's kind of hard not to when your fucking princess-wannabe of a girlfriend blurts it out to Clark Kent. Keep a leash on her Lex. She only flirts and presses up against every male attending Smallville High."

Lex ran a hand over his head. "Shut-up Rose." He hissed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No Lex, you shut-up! It's your mouth that started this." Whitney saw Rose start to shake with anger. He knew that was never a good sign. The two Luthor siblings were face to face. "Of all people why was it her? You know how much I hate her. Yet you still dated her. You knew what she did to me when I was sixteen. Wasn't it you who said that she was a piece of shit? You said that you didn't know what guys saw in her because you didn't find her attractive. You fucking hypocrite!" She pointed to Chloe. "Look at Chloe. She. Loves. You. Are you fucking blind? She loves you for all your complications and problems." She pushed Lex back, "And I know you love her."

"Rose, come on let's go." Chloe spoke.

Whitney glanced at Chloe and then at Rose. He saw Chloe pleading with her eyes.

Rose shook her head and Lex and studied him. She turned around. No one saw it coming until it was too late. Whitney could read the expression on her face. He tried to grab her when she turned around again but she was too fast. She brought her clenched fist and punched Lex. He was on the floor wiping blood off his lip.

Whitney saw Lionel staring at Lex not bothering to help him up. Whitney knew that when they left Lionel would have a few words to exchange with his eldest son.

Rose stared hard at him. "Where the fuck is the brother I used to know and love?" With that she turned around grabbed her backpack that was discarded on the floor and walked quickly out of the study. Whitney and Chloe followed her.

* * *

They were sitting on Rose's bed. She was fuming with anger. "Can you believe he brought up my Sweet Sixteen? Of all the things to bring up he brought up that."

Whitney remembered her Sweet Sixteen all to well. During that time Rose had a boyfriend. His name was Jason Teague. He was a year ahead of her and she was in over her head. Rose knew that Lana and Jason had a past but she brushed it off. She was happy and that was what really mattered. It was Chloe who broke the news to Rose. She told Whitney first and he had hardly believed it. Whitney through his disbelief knew that Chloe would never harm Rose.

_They were standing next to Rose's locker when they saw her turn the corner. She waved at them. She sighed dramatically when she reached them. "Mr. Duncan totally has it in for me. I think he personally enjoys watching me suffer." She shook her head and opened her locker. "I guess the moral in all this is to never try to set the Chemistry Lab on fire. It's like I did it on purpose. It was hot, I was bored and my hand slipped…" She trailed off noticing their grave expressions. "Don't tell me my dad finally hit his limit. Honestly it was about time his nine lives were up. I swear I thought he was on his tenth." They didn't crack a smile. "Okay seriously what's wrong? Did something happen to Jason?"_

_"Rose there's no way to tell you this but I went to the Torch after school. You know to catch up on things while you were in detention and Whitney was in practice. I was walking in when I noticed the light was already on. There were two people making out. Heavily."_

_"The joy of hormones Chloe." Rose stated._

_"Rose, the two people making out were Lana and Jason." Chloe said her head down. "I swear I wouldn't lie to you. I never wanted to hurt you."_

_Whitney could see Rose's eyes visibly hardened. "I know you wouldn't Chloe. I do however know Lana would." She shook her head. "God, I'm such a fucking idiot." She looked at Chloe and Whitney. She slammed her locker shut. "Do you think their still in there?"_

_Chloe nodded. "Probably. They were going at it."_

_Rose winced. "Perfect. Because after the detention I've had I'm eager to unleash some pent up anger."_

It was a day that Whitney saw first-hand the Luthor temper. He shook his head of the memory.

"Maybe the Ball will be fun." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you high?" Chloe asked.

"The only way it would be fun is if someone decided to crash it and…" She trailed off and a light entered her eyes. "That's it!"

"Someone crashing the party?" Whitney asked.

"No. Well yes, maybe, shut-up." Rose snapped. She jumped off her bed and rummaged through her drawers. "Tell me who the one person is that both Lana and Lex dislike with a passion."

Whitney shrugged. "They mutually dislike someone?"

Chloe laughed with recognition. "Because he spilled punch all over Lana last year when he was here and got into a huge fight with Lex because of the fact that he was dating that '_Two timing, disgustingly fake, conniving bitch'_"

Whitney shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

Rose shook her head. She snatched a book from her drawer and flipped through the pages. She stopped at one and grabbed her cell-phone. She dialed the number. She smiled into the receiver. "Lucas, feel like twisting Smallville upside down?"

* * *

That's Chapter two and it probably sucked. I'm sorry for putting you through this if it did. I hope everyone like the update.

Just to clear up a few things. Lana did go to Paris; she went with Lex and didn't meet Jason there. She did get possessed but that's the only thing that happened that remotely resembled the show. I think. Jason lived in Smallville and will be making an appearance again. He is a year older than everyone.

Okay hopefully that cleared up a few things.

Special thanks to;

**Melissa, ElizabethV, XC-Coffee-Queen, jdoodles, Danielle, Purpleant, and BabyC2003- **Thank you all so much for reviewing.

If I forgot anyone I truly am sorry!

Signing off

**Books.**


	3. In Which Halloween Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Smallville. If I did Lex and Chloe would have done the deed season's ago, Lana would mysteriously die, Pete would come back and Clark, well…Clark would stay the same because he's so hot. So again I own nothing.

Please don't sue.

Pairings: You'll have to see. There are undertones and couples will change.

Summary: Completely AU, in which Lex has a sister whose best friends with Chloe and Whitney, who dislike Lana, who's dating Lex who is in love with Chloe and vice versa. Appearances by Lionel, Lucas and Clark.

* * *

Life As We Know It

Chapter 3: In Which Halloween Arrives

Chloe Sullivan wondered idly how she got herself into this situation. She almost laughed. Of course she knew how she got into this situation. She mentally vowed to extract revenge on all three of them. She looked at the man who was occupying the same close-spaced closet. Her heart sped up and she silently chided herself. She pulled down at her skirt. She looked at the man across from her. He was dressed as a prince, tights and all. She figured it made sense since his girlfriend was dressed as a god-damn princess.

"So." He said.

Chloe could hear the sigh in his voice and she bit one of her own back. Rose almost every day proclaims that he 'all but moans you name in his sleep.' All Chloe can see is that he'd rather be with anyone other then her. "So." She replied back. She leaned her back and she could feel the music vibrate off the walls.

"How's the newspaper coming along?" He asked

"It would be better if the school put some money into the paper instead of getting more sports equipment. Honestly, it's not like the jocks and cheerleaders need their ego to be stroked anymore then it already is." She complained.

"Lana's a cheerleader." He said.

"I know." Chloe bit back.

He looked shocked for a moment and then they fell back into silence. Chloe looked down at her costume. Never in her life would she have worn this costume. Unfortunately, Rose could persuade anyone to do anything.

* * *

_"I'm not wearing that." Chloe stated looking at the costume._

_"It's not really a costume, its clothes."_

_Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "A pointy hat comes with the costume, isn't that enough?"_

_"She does have a point Rose." Whitney told her eying the clothing warily._

_"When I want you opinion Fordman, I'll ask for it." Rose snapped._

_Whitney shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"Man, she has you whipped." Lucas laughed._

_"Lucas…shut-up."_

_Rose shook her head. "Come on Chloe, what else are we going to go as? Lana's going as a bleeding princess."_

_"Is she really going as a bleeding princess?" Whitney asked._

_"Oh, for the love of God Fordman! Stop being an idiot."_

_"What the hell is up your ass Rose?" Whitney questioned defensively._

_"Your stupidity." Rose turned her attention to Chloe. "Come on Chloe, we'll be…"_

_"Whores?" Chloe offered laughing._

_"At least we'll be hot whores."_

_"Witches though? Isn't that Lana's way of life?" Lucas wondered._

_Rose scoffed. "Way of life my Luthor ass. She's still stuck-up and begging to be saved by Clark Kent."_

_"Clark-the-flannel-wonder-boy-Kent?" Lucas laughed._

_"The one and only." Whitney said. "He's everywhere that Lana is."_

_"Even when he's not." Chloe supplied._

_"Can we please stop talking about Kent and back to the costumes?" They stopped and turned to her. "Good. Halloween is tomorrow and this costume will knock everyone off their feet. Including a certain bald billionaire."_

_"I don't like him for the money." Chloe told her._

_"That," Lucas started, "Will be your downfall. Lex always manages to screw up relationships with females who actually love him."_

_"Those females don't come around often." Rose said._

_"Why is that?" Whitney wondered._

_"Because he's a Luthor male." Rose told him._

_"Hey!" Lucas yelled. "I'm a Luthor male."_

_"No you're half. You still have a chance at sanity."_

_"You're calling having a gambling problem sane?" Whitney asked._

_"It's better then watching your father and eldest brother try to off each other."_

_"True."_

_"Anyways, enough with the discussion of the dysfunction we call the Luthor family," She looked at Chloe, "If it makes you feel any better I'll be wearing the same thing. Well different colors but the same style." She picked up a tall pointy hat, "We'll even be wearing same hat."_

_"This isn't a joke right? I mean you'll stick to wearing that." Chloe said._

_"Chloe, since when have I ever missed a chance to dress like a…a…"_

_"Whore." Whitney supplied. He winced when Rose slapped him over the head._

_"Did anyone ask for your opinion Fordman? No. I don't think so."_

_"You know what?" Lucas spoke._

_"No, we don't want to know what." Rose snapped._

_"Someone's PMSing." Whitney muttered. He winced when Rose slapped him over the head. Again._

_"What is it that's got you wondering Lucas?" Chloe asked._

_"I wonder what its like to date a teenage-witch-possessed-girl. The mood changes would have to be unbearable."_

_"Lana is unbearable." Rose stated_

_"That much is true but take a minute and think about it." He paused and raised his hands like he was reaching for the stars, "A teenage-witch-possessed-Lana on PMS."_

_They did think about it…for a minute and then they started laughing._

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Lex asked.

"You just did." Chloe said smartly.

"What possessed you guys to bring Lucas?"

Chloe smiled. "Funny you mention the word possessed. By the way it wasn't me, it was Rose. Anyways, I've got a question for you; what possessed you to date a possessed Lana?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments and Chloe started to think she had offended him. She opened her mouth to apologize when he started to laugh. _Hard_. In turn she started to laugh.

* * *

"I wonder how their doing." Lucas asked.

"They're going to be fine." Rose said.

"How do you know?" Whitney countered.

"Look around you Fordman. _I'd_ rather be stuck in a closet with Kent then be here." Rose said.

"No one's forcing you to say Rose." Lana informed the auburn haired girl as she bounced to the music.

"It's my house Lana. It would have to take all the angels and demons to let me even _think_ of leaving you with the rest of the slightly insane senior year of Smallville High in my house."

"Lex lets me stay alone."

"That's because Lex is stupid."

Lucas choked on his punch and Whitney slapped him on the back. They both held in their laughter.

"Speaking of Lex, where is he?"

"Far away from you." Rose replied.

"Don't be such a witch Rose." Lana said.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that Halloween is the night witches come out to play? Isabelle should know that."

Lana glared at her. Her hand came up and Rose grabbed it before her palm connected with Rose's cheek. Rose's grip tightened and Lana bit back a scream when she felt Rose's nails dig into her skin. "Listen here bitch, you may be possessed by a seventeenth century witch but not even she has the power like I do to make your life miserable."

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Lana hissed.

"Oh, trust me when I say I do. One wrong move Lana or Isabelle or what-ever you go and I'll break every bone in your body. Not even Kent will be able to save your pathetic self." Rose let her go with a rough shove.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life Rose." Lana snapped.

"Let's hear you say that when all three stones are destroyed." Rose snarled.

Lana's eyes grew wide as she turned and fled from the mansion. Rose smirked. "Finally." She muttered. She looked around at the wide-eyed seniors. "Everyone get out." Nobody budged. "Now!" Within five minutes the mansion was empty.

Whitney looked at her, mouth open. "The stones. You know where they are?"

Rose laughed at him. "No, but it got her out of the house."

"You really are a witch." Lucas informed her smiling.

"Nope. I'm a bitch and that's the way it's meant to be."

* * *

"So you're with her just out of pity?" Chloe asked.

Lex nodded slowly. "Everyone hated her."

"No one can ever hate Lana. Well Rose does. And so does Lucas, Whitney and me."

"I get it. You all hate her."

"Does it ever bother you that she flirts with everything on two legs that's male? I mean Clark loves her."

"I suppose it would bother me, if I loved her."

"But you don't."

"No really. Not like I should. Anyways enough about Lana. Rose had something to do with this didn't she?"

"And Whitney and Lucas."

"How is it that you don't have a boyfriend? I was sure that Whitney had a thing for you."

"Me and Whitney?" Chloe laughed. "It's more like Whitney has a huge thing for Rose."

"God help him." Lex shook his head smirking while Chloe kept laughing. "Seriously, how do you not have a boyfriend?"

She stopped laughing and shrugged. "I suppose I'm waiting for the right guy."

"Rose would laugh at that." Lex said.

"She always does. Jason really did a number on her."

"She showed him though."

"That's Rose for you. She gets knocked down and then gets back up."

"She's like our dad."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'd kill you." Chloe told him.

They were silent for a few moments. "The music stopped." Chloe informed him.

Lex wasn't able to say anything because the door flew open and Rose, Whitney and Lucas appeared. "Party's done." Rose said happily.

Lex got up and stretched out a hand to Chloe. She took it graciously as he pulled her up. "What did you do Rose?"

She shrugged innocently. "Me? I didn't do anything."

Whitney laughed. "Lana almost pissed in her pink frilly dress."

"Dude," Lucas said to Lex, "You really need to get out of those tights. You're freaking me out."

"I agree." Rose said. She grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her out of the closet. She locked arms with her and they walked away. "Goodnight boys. Don't forget to clean up."

* * *

"Okay spill. What happened?" Rose asked

"Nothing. We just talked."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Rose thought for a moment. She tapped her index finger on her chin. "Maybe…" She started. A smile broke out on her face. "Maybe he's gay and is madly in love with Clark, if all you two did was talk."

"God, I hope not." Chloe laughed.

Rose eyed her warily. "He's with Lana. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the reason for any guy she's dated to turn gay."

"Where is Lana anyways?" Chloe asked.

"Probably looking for the Stones." Rose said with a wave of her hand.

"The Stone…? Rose you didn't!"

"I did."

Their laughter could be heard throughout the now hollowed halls leaving three young men to wonder what they found so funny.

"Maybe they think you're gay and madly in love with Clark-the-flannel-wearing-wonder-boy-Kent." Lucas said.

He laughed when he dodged a vase heading straight for his head.

* * *

Chapter three is now complete. However I think there will be only one more chapter in this never ending story. I'm sorry for the long wait on this story, I've been swamped with projects and I have about three more to do. Anyways good news, Summer vacation is coming up thank-God! So, I've went to change my courses for next year about fifty times and my guidance counselor really hates me. It's not my fault. Really.

Anyways, to my reviewers;

**El Neneo**- I take it you're not a big fan of Lana either? Good. Her character bugs the living hell out of me. I have nothing against her actress, it think that the actress that plays her is great, her character just bugs me…a lot. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

**Midnight893**- I'm sorry if I offended, but it's mostly Rose doing the swear words and she's a Luthor and frankly I don't see how those two Luthor don't completely curse each other up and down. Lord knows I do. I'll try and keep it to a minimum. Hopefully it all turns out good. Hope you'll keep reading.

**Jdoodles**- Glad you like it. Hope you liked this one as well.

**BabyC2003**- I thought about having it a bit Lucas and Chloe, but decided against it. I love Lucas and Chloe though so maybe in the future when I make another Smallville story they will be the main characters. Hopefully. Maybe. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Schmezfez**- Thank you so much! I'm happy that you liked the conversations because I enjoyed writing them. I'm glad you think this story is good and I really hope that you keep reading. Thanks for the review.

**Alizaleven**- I'm so happy that you love this story! It is very AU but I wanted to write something entirely different so ta-da, here it is. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and that you'll stick around for the rest of it.

If I miss anyone I am so, so sorry.

Signing off

**_Books._**


End file.
